total_drama_colorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Contestant Rooms
The Lobby The Lobby is the living room of the show where the contestants come to chat and relax while waiting on a challenge or to wind down after a challenge. The Lobby contains: couches, chairs, a piano, and whatever the contestants leave in there by accident or just don't clean up. The Kitchen This is where the food is made. Twice was a disaster zone after Ry and Ashley covered it in flour and soda and Gaile broke the sink, spraying water everywhere. The Dining Room Right next to the kitchen. The contestants eat there every morning and it is the spot where Chris announces they have a challenge. Once sprayed water down on the contestants as a signal for the third challenge. The Basement Where Dakota discovered the dead body of an intern. Currently is a cluttered mess of boxes, a cane, and a decomposing body. Rooms and the Contestants The Contestants are divided up between two floors based on when they stepped off the bus. At the end of the hallway at the top is where the elevator is located and at the end of the hallway on the bottom are where the stairs are located. The rooms are above the first floor, containing the lobby, kitchen, entrance and exit to the hotel. The top floor leads to the roof and it contains a pool, which probably is filthy from lack of management. The second floor contains: Jill, Dennis, Alice, Mallory, and the Baroness on the left from coming up the stairs (but on the right from riding up the elevator) and Arizona, Matt, Gaile, Dakota, and Benny on the right from coming up the stairs (but on the left from coming up the elevator). The third floor contains: Ry, T. Kiki, Bailey, and Todd on the left when coming up the stairs (but on the right when coming up the elevator) and Mika, Selene, Lavender, Ashley, and Derby on the right from coming up the stairs (but on the left from coming up the elevator). The Rooms of Each Contestant Each room is designed with a bed, mini-fridge, dresser, closet, and bathroom for each contestant. Some of the contestants have moved their rooms to their liking in order to fit their living habits. Ry's Room: Ry’s room is much like the other contestants’ rooms, but he redesigned his by moving his bed away from the wall. His bed now rests in the middle of his room with his fridge being his bedside table. Underneath it is where he keeps his rather large suitcase full of a random assortment of items, like a voodoo straw doll and his charcoal kit. On top of his fridge he has his bong, which he placed fake flowers in to make it appear as a vase, his items—the bracelet from Dakota, the scrunchie from Gaile, the necklace from Baroness, and the photo booth pictures from Dennis—he gained from his newly made friends, and his sketchbook. Resting beside the fridge is his Guitar Hero controller, which he will more than likely use as a weapon rather than play it, seeing as he has no way to actually play it. On his wall on the right side of the room, upon entering, he painted a wall portrait of a seven foot tall tree, picnic table, and grassy scenery. This project is meant for the duration of the season where he will paint in each of the items he drew to represent each contestant. His room is likely one of the messiest out of the entire show, since his floor is littered with papers of all kinds, paint splatters, and probably some charcoal stains from his many art projects. He sometimes cleans it up, but the stains will remain, since his room at home is much like this one. Inside his closet area are drawers for his clothes at the bottom, a hanger rack for his multitude of kigurumi and other slightly cutesy pajamas, and the top is where he hides his stash of drugs—some of which he forced out of Dennis—and his sketchbooks and other art supplies. The only place that isn’t messy in his room is the bathroom. At first, he experienced major plumbing problems but after consulting The Baroness, thanks to Lavender’s suggestion, he managed to finally fix it. He now has clean water, hot water, and no more leaking pipes. On the counter in the bathroom, he has his medication, color contact cases, and various bathroom products. Baroness's Room: If there was one word to describe The Baroness' room, it would be 'Messy'. In fact, messy does not even begin to describe her room; it's a complete and utter train wreck of trash, junk, collectables, and scavenged materials. Her bed rests as far away from the window as she could get it without blocking any doors, her bedsheets, blankets, and pillows, strewn about haphazardly. Hanging on the wall above her bed is a some-what tattered black Jolly Rodger, only being attached at the top as to allow it to flow freely. She also has a small dagger tucked away in one of the corners of the mattress. Under her bed lies several suitcases, all filled with a bounty of 'treasure' - mostly consisting of little trinket's she found here and there, including American coins, pieces of gold, the occasional piece of jewelry, gemstones (most fake), and tin foil. Her Fridge was moved to a corner of the room, the area around it surprisingly clean. On top of it lies a small chest, currently filled with batteries, and a flashlight. Beside her fridge lies a large metal pipe that would not fit in her chest - why she has it, she won't say. All across the floor of her room lies junk. Silver spoons, golden foil, food wrappers, knives, bobble-heads, tons of toys; really, if you step foot within her room it would be evident she likely has a hording problem. Across from her bed lies three huge chests- two of which are currently empty. The third, however, is filled with all sorts of tools; a hammer, several wrenches, a saw, and a couple screw drivers. It also contains tons of pipes - both metal and PVC - screws, nuts, bolts, nails, planks of wood, and some sheets of metal. In her closet line her - rather small - collection of clothes. Out of the visible things, she has her coat, some white t-shirts, some tank tops, a couple pairs of pants (one of which being blue jeans), her boots, and the outfit Chris had given the contestants during the very first episode. However, amidst the clothing, lies two chests; one for her more 'personal' dress ware, and the other filled with mementos from home. In it you can find a picture of her crew, pictures of her mother and brother, and letter's she has written them but never had to chance to really send. Along with that, you can find the rock Ry had given her to commemorate their alliance - and eventual friendship. Her bathroom is, however, surprisingly clean. Of course, she just has the bare essentials - a laundry hamper, some towels and wash cloths, toiletries, and a half dozen bottles of shampoo that makes her hair smell like coconut. Gaile's Room: Ashley's Room: Dennis's Room: Dennis's room is much like everyone else's rooms, but his window is blocked off to keep sunlight out of his room. His conception of time is affected by this. The Roof The roof currently contains a pool. Ry's Tree Inside one of the contestant's rooms is a tree that is nicknamed by them "The Hanging Tree," it is meant to represent the contestants that are being eliminated by some of their trademark items, talents, or just something Ry noticed/experienced with them before. This takes place after Episode 2 but before Episode 3. The tree is described in an RP prompt, which has all the information about it and what items represent each character. As each contestant is eliminated, their item that represents them will be painted in by Ry until his elimination, which it is uncertain how it will be painted in after that. The wall where the tree is painted includes: a seven foot high cherry blossom tree with bloodied petals, a noose, a picnic table, grass, and a soft horizon of orange, red, and yellow hues. Below are the items that are on or surround the tree (the bolded ones are the painted in items): Matt: Guitar Arizona: Cane Alice: Music notes Alexandria: Wand and glitter Mallory: A bomb Todd: cellphone Dakota: Camera Bailey: (helmet) Benny: Sunglasses Jill: (sewing) Kiki: Dogtags Baroness: Cutlass and pirate hat Derby: Notebook, words flying off page Lavender: Mirror Dennis: Buckets of water Mika: Spray paint cans, spraying Ashley: Locket T: origami stars Ry: Feathers Gaile: Tamagotchi Selene: Overturned garbage can Empty Rooms * Todd -- Eliminated in Episode 2 * Matt -- Eliminated in Episode 3 Trivia * Alexandria never had a room due to Chris being unprepared for her sneaky arrival. * Ry's room is the first room to have plumbing issues: no hot water, leaking pipes, and funny smelling water with discoloration. * Todd's room is the first room to be empty due to him being eliminated the second episode. * Todd's room is also the first room on the 3rd floor to become empty. * Matt's room is the first room on the 2nd floor to become empty.